


Energetic

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Vow of vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She was so full of energy for life that it was infectious.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 3





	Energetic

Robin was always full of energy. The type of person who was vibrant with life and it was infectious. A-Train had taken that life away. He had stolen that infectious fun energy and wouldn't be punished for it.

He wouldn't even admit he was wrong. A-Train was lying to the world about what happened. 

The world wouldn't punish A-Train or force him to tell the truth so he would. Hughie didn't know how he would do it but vowed no matter the cost he would.


End file.
